minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Drip
Drip. I try to calm my heart, breathing in deep. The air is stale, and smells of old clothes. We were trapped in this closet until daylight, and that was hours away. The baby-looking things were searching for us, and it wouldn't be long until they ran out of places to look. Drip. I didn't understand why it was leaking in my closet, of all places. It must be a new problem, because all my clothes that came out of there were always dry. I would have to fix it if we ever got out of this. Drip. I wipe some of the water off of my hands. My friend is standing in here with me, with the light barely passing through the thick wooden slats of the door that opened up to my closet. For some reason, the doors of the closet locked from the inside, a feature of which I only recently had come to appreciate. The closet was the only thing between us and them. Drip. More water. Sighing, I wipe my hands on my shirt, now apathetic of the way that it clung. How the shirt felt wouldn't matter if we didn't make it out of here in the first place, and the chances of that were looking pretty slim. I look towards my friend. She stands on the opposite side of the closet, with a look of terror on her face. I take her hand, and that seems to calm her down a little. Her breathing becomes a little more relaxed. I nod at her, as if to say "We'll make it out of this," even if I didn't believe it myself. I tried to believe it. Drip. The light flickered for a moment. The trek of some small, little creatures displayed across the slats, as they traveled across the table on which the torch lay. I hear the little monsters speak for a little, some small grunts here and there. I couldn't understand what they were saying. After a few seconds, the monsters' heads bobbed up and down, as if nodding. They move into the light, their shadows growing bigger and bigger as they near the open flame. The light goes out, snuffed by the monsters, and the interior of the closet goes pitch black. There's a rustle in the closet, on my friend's side. She's probably scared. I couldn't say I wasn't. Drip. Drip. The water lands on my shoulder this time, soaking the only dry spot on my shirt. I sigh and extend a hand out to my friend, trying to find some sort of comfort in the dark. My hand comes across a familiar wool sweater. I take it in my arms, and the sweater collapsed in on itself. No one wore it. She's not there. My eyes adjust to the dark in an instant, my body on full alert. Drip. Drip. Where is she? I look around the closet, her sweater in hand. She's not on the floor, and the size of the closet didn't allow for her to stand beside me. And I would notice if she had moved. I stop. The only other place would be... Drip. I look up. Two pairs of my friends' lifeless eyes stared back. A third pair I didn't recognize, but they leered at me like I was a grand prize. Saliva dripped from its mouth and landed on my shoe. Drip. It's not water. (Author's Note: This seemed a lot more grand in my head. Maybe I didn't have enough time, but whatevs. Enjoy. CubeDueler Category:Creepypasta Category:CubeDueler Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Monster Category:Entities